


Tale of the Otherworld

by DragonLord_555



Series: Otherworld [1]
Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Giants, Mild Language, Other Worlds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLord_555/pseuds/DragonLord_555
Summary: This is a story of Fantasy. I thought it was only a trip exploring the woods. Little did I know, my life was going to change forever...
Relationships: g/t - Relationship
Series: Otherworld [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948027
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

Some may not know it, but there is another world out there.

A world that holds ideas and creations.

This world is named the Otherworld.

It holds many different creatures like giants and half-breeds (half human and half animal). But the greatest thing of all, it holds magic.


	2. The Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My parents were fighting again, so I went to the woods before they dragged me into it.  
> Btw this story doesn't have COVID in it (thank god)

I heard shouting from my room.

I was just looking at memes, watching Youtube, and playing games. Hold on, let me give you some clarity.

Hi. My name is Leo Hartless and I am 13 years old. You heard me right. _Hartless._ I am made fun of a lot by my last name. I honestly don't care. This happened right in the middle of summer.

I didn't stick around long enough anyway. I threw on my shoes and went out the door. I love being outside. I would go outside if it was heavily raining! Today I went to explore more of the forest.

My strategy for exploring is to just go in one direction. I've found some interesting things just heading forward.

I put on my headphones and turn on sans' theme (not megalovania) on my MP3. I walked pretty far away. As I am jamming to my music, I don't pay attention and I run into something. 

_Owww..._

As I am getting up I open my eyes to something that looks like a giant shoe.

_What the?_ I say as I slowly tilt my head up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't add anything really soon, I have a lot of homework and school. I hope you understand.  
> Let me give you some background info. I made this story up at around the beginning of summer. I still am imagining new characters and stuff. So this story is going to be big. Its gonna take a lot of work though, and I'm lazy so please be patient.


	3. The Forest II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This might happen a lot where I make a different character perspective. Let me know if you like it!  
> P.S. Sorry for the wait I have been hammered with stress these past few weeks.

Zero Is such a jerk.

I have to go into the user world to find some random person that popped up with some "magic affinity." If he cared about it he would've come here himself. He's just too scared to come I guess. I bet this is just a trick to keep me busy. He has done that before. I swear if this is some kind of joke, I'm going to get so mad!

Although, thinking back, he did sound pretty serious.

_Zero: Maya, this is important. I promise this is no trick. A few minutes ago I sensed a large amount of magic energy in the user world. It's coming from a user. Please go find him._

_Me: I don't know. It sounds a little far fetched. Are you sure there is magic in the user world?_

_Zero: Yes. I know I've tricked you before but... please trust me._

_Me: *Sigh* OK Zero. I will go look around._

_Zero: Thank you._

Honestly, whatever. I've never met a user before and I'm kind of exited. I wonder if they're like the humans in our world. I hope he doesn't get scared when he sees me. I hate when that happens.

I walked for a few hours and didn't find anything. I stopped at a small creek. I could definitely sense traces of magic around here. I just missed him. Dang it. I guess while I'm here, I will eat lunch. 

I pulled out a simple sandwich from my bag and a book to read. I sat down and went to the part I left off. I took a bite of my food and started reading. 

While I was reading though I thought I heard something. I looked around and saw nothing. I shrugged it off and went back to reading. 

Then, I felt something hit my foot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I got it done! I have been postponing this chapter for a month now. I'm sorry for the small amount of people reading this story (thanks for Kudos BTW) for taking so long. I am a SERIOUS procrastinator. If you are still here, Thanks!


	4. "P-p-please don't hurt me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The characters have met OwO.  
> This chapter is going to be way longer. (hopefully)

I couldn't believe it. My reaction to what I saw went from shock to fear in about 1 second.

There was a girl, easily 20x bigger then I was, sitting there reading and eating something. When I hit her foot, she must have noticed, because she was looking at me, a shocked expression on her face. _A giant._ I thought to myself. I started to stand up, but I slipped on the leaves.

I scooted back when she put down her book and got closer. Who could blame me? She was terrifying. I curled up into a ball as I whimpered "p-p-please don't hurt me" I peeked up from my knees to see that she was reaching for me. _That's it._ I thought. _I'm going to die by a creature that doesn't exist._

Then, I felt something touch my hand. Then I heard a voice. "Its ok. I'm not going to hurt you" I looked up and saw that the girl was sitting there, her finger touching my hand. She smiled at me, and I smiled nervously back. She pulled back her hand and sat there, waiting for a response. I got up and took a step back and she spoke again. "Please don't run away. I meant what I said before. Please trust me".

I didn't know what to do. She looked sincere, but was also way bigger then I was. I decided to trust the girl. I went forward and sat down. She looked genuinely shocked at my decision. "I really didn't expect you to stay" she said with a smirk. "I didn't expect myself to do that either" I said back, my voice shaking a little, because it's not everyday you talk to a f*cking giant. "I can see your still scared of me" She said, obviously noticing my voice stuttering. "Terrified" I said back.

"Um... this might be stupid but can I ask you something?" She asked me. "technically you just did but ok" I said back. She laughed a little, then blushed like she was embarrassed. "May I pick you up to get a better look at you?" She said. I was a little shocked, and when she saw my expression she said, "if you don't want to that's ok." But I said, "No no, it's ok, just be slow and don't hold me too high. I have a fear of heights" She nodded, understanding what I said, and reached out for me. I flinched, when she put her hand around my body, but at that point there was no turning back. She lifted me up, and I got the feeling of being weightless. She kept lifting until I was eye level. She spread her hand out so I could stand. 

"Are you doing ok, human?" She asked me with a worried expression. "If you want me to put you down I can." "Nah, I'm good. Please don't drop me." I said, looking down from her hand. She laughed and said, Don't worry. You will be fine." 

"Hey, I never got your name." I told the giant with a smile. "I should should say the same for you, human." She said back. "My name is Maya Ironheart. And yours?" "Leo Hartless" I replied. "Nice to meet you Leo"

\-----Perspective Shift-----

"What is taking her so long?" Zero said to himself as he walked out of the house. "I swear if she got captured by some user scientist I swear..." He trailed of when he heard whimpering at his foot. He looked down.

There was a little boy sitting at his foot, cowering. "Shit are you ok human?" He asked bending over. "I-I'm fine" The boy said backing up. "Sorry" Zero said to him. "I must have scared you." Then, he picked up the kid. The kid gave another whimper, then Zero said "Its ok. I'm not gonna hurt you." "Where do you live?" "I live down the road" He said pointing to a house a few blocks down. Zero then walked over to the kids house and set him down in front of it. "T-t-thank you mister" The boy said. "No problem" Zero replied with a smile. Then he went back to his house. When he got to the house, he saw Maya standing there. "Maya!" Zero exclaimed. "Where have you been?" "Its a long story" she replied. "Did you find the user?" Maya smiled. "Maaaayyyyybe"


	5. Another one?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for procrastinating for like 3 months. I have had a lot of stress on me.  
> I am making an animation on scratch and it should be done soon (if I don't procrastinate it)

I sat in bed at noon the next morning, wondering if what happened yesterday was a dream. It certainly felt like one. I thought about what she asked me before we parted ways.

_"Hey, human? Can I ask you something?"_

_"Hm? Oh uh, sure."_

_"Can you come back tomorrow? If you don't, I understand..."_

_"No I can come back tomorrow!"_

_Her eyes lit up. "Really?"_

_I smiled. "Of course"_

I never really got a chance to think about how she looked or what she was wearing. You know, too busy being absolutely terrified. If I remember correctly, she wore black shoes and a pair of ripped jeans (those should've been the 1st things I noticed). She wore a white hoodie with some logo on it. Her hair was a dark blue that faded into black. Her eyes were a dark teal.

I went onto our house laptop and searched 'giants' on our house laptop. All I could find were some fanfictions. _Better than nothing, I suppose._ I watched a few of the videos and read. _Sh*t. Does my friend want to keep me as a pet or something?_ _I mean, I promised I would go back. Honestly even if I didn't go back, she could find me easily_ I decided. I packed up some stuff in a bag like food, a bottle of water, my headphones and mp3, and my sketchbook. "Mom! I'm going out for a while!" I shouted to my mom. "Ok, but be back soon!" She replied. 

I sat down at the spot where I first met my giant friend. She wasn't there, so I put on my headphones and started drawing. I must have had my music up loud, because I didn't, *ahem*, hear my giant friend walk up behind me. I have no idea why, but she thought it was really funny to pick me up when I didn't know she was behind me. I yelped a little when she lifted me up. On the way up I dropped my sketchbook. She flipped me around so we faced each other. "M-Maya! P-p-put me down y-you b*stard! You scared my s-soul out of m-my f*king body!" I stuttered. She covered her mouth with her other hand and giggled at me. "Sorry! I've always wanted to do that!" She replied. She brought me closer to her and put me on her shoulder.

I must admit it was pretty cool being on Maya's shoulder. I could see above the forest top when she stood up. The only thing I was worried about was falling but it was like she read my mind because then she said, "Don't worry. I won't let you fall." She sat back down and put me on the ground in front of her. She picked up my sketchbook (which thankfully wasn't wrecked) and put it in front of me. I picked it up and put it in my bag. "That's a nice sketchbook!" She said to me. "Do you like drawing?" "Oh uh, thanks!" I replied. "I'm not that good, but yes." "May I see a few?" She asked me. "I guess, but please be careful" I answered. She picked up the sketchbook and started flipping through it slowly and carefully. She also put me back on her shoulder. I flinched a little as she reached for me. She complimented me on a lot of my drawings, but she saw a drawing that I have been working on for a while. I was constantly erasing and making it better. She then said to me, "how can you say your not that good? These are beautiful!" I blushed and said "uh thanks, but I used a tutorial to make that one look realistic." 

That's when I heard another voice say "Maya? Where are you?" I whitened. I saw another giant figure in the distance, looking around. Maya whispered "sh*t. Leo get behind my neck" I complied. The giant had found Maya and said "Oh hey Maya. What are you doing here?" "I could ask the same to you, Onyx" She said back. _Onyx? That's a strange name._ I thought to myself as the 2 giants continued their conversation. "So, again, what are you doing here? Did you come to get a human pet or something?" "No! You know I don't like putting humans through that. I will not get a pet." She told him angerly. _Really? I thought that was her plan with me._ "Maya, you're hiding something. Tell me what it is. I'm your friend. You can trust me." Maya froze for a second. It was obvious she didn't know what to do. Neither did I. _What do I do? Will Maya tell him? Maybe I should just show myself._

I made a decision. "Maya, just tell him." I whispered. Onyx perked up. "What was that?" Maya sighed. "It was the human on my shoulder." She grabbed me and put me back on the ground. I turned around to face Onyx, who was staring at me with a surprised expression on his face. I scooted back a little. I would've gone back further but I ran into Maya's leg. "Um, hi?" I said nervously. "Hello human" Onyx said as he lied down to get a better look at me. He was wearing a black hoodie, blue shoes, and a pair of navy sweatpants. His hair was jet black, as was his eyes. "What's your name?" "Oh... Leo." I said scared. He smiled at me, "nice to meet you, Leo"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank the 2 people who gave me kudos. I never thought I would get any. I am so grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so hope you enjoy


End file.
